Rabbit Hole
by Nobodies Have Hearts
Summary: Movie-verse D o w n, D o w n, D o w n T h e R a b b i t H o l e...


Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Not really sure if this is good or bad. Just popped into my head after catching the last 10 minutes of Alice in Worderland, so I just wrote it. Don't know why I'm posting it but I'm gonna do it anyway. If you like it, that's great and leave a review please. If you hate it, oh well. Sorry you didn't like it then. Whatever. Later _

Rabbit Hole

_D_ o w **n**, _d_ o w **n,** _d _o w **n** _t_ h **e** _r_ a b b i **t** _h _o l **e**.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When one falls down a seemingly endless hole with chairs and other trinkets passing as they fall, one cannot help but think the are going insane. You have to admit, it's an unpleasant thought, especially when you're a small girl. It had started with the white rabbit, running past in cloths, watch in hand yelling about being oh-so-very late.I wonder if the white rabbit had to fall like this? Down the rabbit hole, endlessly falling? And just where is he going that he's so late to?

As unpleasant admitting to maybe being a bit crazy, it's the reasonable answer in this place and Mistress Manners always said to be reasonable in any situation. Still, one cannot help but feel along with the unpleasantness, a bit of curiosity. How can one not be curious when falling down an endless rabbit hole?

_When Alice finally gets to the bottom, she see's Mr. Rabbit running around the corner and she doesn't give the rabbit hole another thought as she runs after him…_

**F**_a_**l**_l-_**F**_a_**l**_l-_**F**_a_**l**l-_A_**l**_i_**c**_e-_**A**_l_**i**_c_**e-**_A_**l**_i_**c**_e-_**F**_a_**l**_l-_**F**_a_**l**_l-_**F**_a_**l**_l-_**M**_r_.**R**_a_**b**_b_**i**_t-_**M**_r_.**R**_a_**b**_b_**i**_t-_**M**_r_.**R**_a_**b**_b_**i**_t-_**F**_a_**l**_l-_**F**_a_**l**_l-_**F**_a_**l**_l-_**G**_i_**r**_l-_**G**_i_**r**_l-_**G**_i_**r**_l-_**F**_a_**l**_l-_**F**_a_**l**_l-_**F**_a_**l**_l-_**B**_u_**n**_n_**y-**_B_**u**_n_**n**_y-_**B**_u_**n**_n_**y- **_D_**o**_w_**n-**_F_**a**_l_**l-**_F_**a**_l_**l-**_F_**a**_l_**l**- _D _**o **_w _**n-**

T w e e d l e – D e e.

A n d

T w e e d l e – D u m.

The two were such peculiar characters. As odd as the two were, their reasoning almost, just almost mind you, made sense. Though, their story about the walrus and the carpenter was the only thing that really did make true sense, but it was such a sad, sad story. As sad as the story was, Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dum were very funny. I shall take their warning about being curious into account with the next person I meet. Mistress Manners always says that when someone tells you to be careful or warns you or tells you not to do something, you must always, always listen.

Still, I can't help but wonder if they made up the story. They seem to be very imaginative fellows. I wonder if the white rabbit like stories too, made up or not. Is this made up? Am I dreaming or a bit crazy? Even if this is one of those…it's a pretty nice illusion.

_Alice doesn't have time to continue before she catches sight of Mr. Rabbit and runs after him without looking back…_

_T_**w**_e_**e**_d_**l**_e_-**D**_e_**e**_a_**n**_d_**T**_w_**e**_e_**d**_l_**e**-_D_**u**_m_**a**_l_**w**_a_**y**_s_**m**_a_**k**_i_**n**_g_**s**_t_**o**_r_**i**_e_**s**_u_**p**_T_**w**_e_**e**_d_**l**_e_-**D**_e_**e **_a_**n**_d_**T**_w_**e**_e_**d**_l_**e**-_D_**u**_m_**a**_l_**w**_a_**y**_s _**m**_a_**k**_i_**n**_g_**s**_t_**o**_r_**i**_e_**s**_u_**p**_T_**w**_e_**e**_d_**l**_e_-**D**_e_**e**_a_**n**_d _**T**_w_**e**_e_**d**_l_**e**-_D_**u**_m _**a**_l_**w**_a_**y**_s_**m**_a_**k**_i_**n**_g_**s**_t_**o**_r_**i**_e_**s**_u_**p**

I don't know if the Cheshire Cat is on my side or not. He speaks in riddles and even though he gave the queen what was coming to her, he made her chase me. Even now I'm running from her! Speaking of the Queen, she really is quite rude. 'Off with her head!' she says, 'Off with all their heads!'. None of us have done anything wrong. She's not a very good queen if you ask me. I don't know why on Earth ( if this still is Earth) anyone listens to her. She doesn't deserve to be in charge. Not at all!

I'm not quite sure what to think of the Mad Hatter. He seems to make messes a lot, ('Happy Unbirthday!' my foot! Such a mess!) but at least he means well. At least I think he does…I wonder why that mouse is asleep in the sugar bowl all the time? I know the Mad Hatter explain he'd drown in the tea, but I still don't understand. Why's he asleep all the time anyway? Is he just lazy? Or is it something else all together? I have no idea. This place, Wonderland I think it was called, is very, very confusing!

Oh, I can't keep running away from the people forever! And I am getting very tired. I really don't think I can keep running for much longer. There's something up ahead, but I'm not sure what it is really. I hope it's not a dead end. I never should have gone down that rabbit hole in the first place. I knew it would be bad luck! But, you should never dwell on the past because people who dwell on history are doomed to repeat it.

The people behind me are getting closer as the thing ahead is getting clearer. Is that…? It is! It's the talking doorknob I first me here! If I can get to it (him?) maybe I can climb through to get out. Oh, faster! I must go faster! I just hope I'm not to late to escape…

_Alice has forgotten all about the white rabbit she first chased down the rabbit hole…_

**F**_a_**l**_l-_**F**_a_**l**_l-_**F**_a_**l**l-_A_**l**_i_**c**_e-_**A**_l_**i**_c_**e-**_A_**l**_i_**c**_e-_**F**_a_**l**_l-_**F**_a_**l**_l-_**F**_a_**l**_l-_**M**_r_.**R**_a_**b**_b_**i**_t-_**M**_r_.**R**_a_**b**_b_**i**_t-_**M**_r_.**R**_a_**b**_b_**i**_t-_**F**_a_**l**_l-_**F**_a_**l**_l-_**F**_a_**l**_l-_**G**_i_**r**_l-_**G**_i_**r**_l-_**G**_i_**r**_l-_**F**_a_**l**_l-_**F**_a_**l**_l-_**F**_a_**l**_l-_**B**_u_**n**_n_**y-**_B_**u**_n_**n**_y-_**B**_u_**n**_n_**y- **_D_**o**_w_**n-**_F_**a**_l_**l-**_F_**a**_l_**l-**_F_**a**_l_**l**- _D _**o **_w _**n-**


End file.
